


Better

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: EOA5 spoilers, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Playful Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=20296376#t20296376">this prompt</a> on the kink meme. John is jealous and Jade cheers him up in ways only smut can provide. Warning: Spoilers for the end of Act 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

The ship was quiet. Well, of course it was – Dave had stopped time for them all, so it technically wasn't running. When they'd all reunited at first they had wanted nothing more but to be together as long as they could, and spent hours just talking and joking and laughing and being happy. But then the inevitable exhaustion set in and Rose and Dave retreated to their own quarters to relax as best they could – one of the first times they'd been able to since the beginning of this game. Not that it was any different for John or Jade, but he had to imagine the kind of emotional outpouring that had just occurred had probably been a lot more tiring for those two than for John and his paradox sister.

“And it's so cool! I can smell, like, everything, woof!” Jade said gleefully, rolling onto her back on the bed.

“Really? Can you smell where Rose and Dave are?” John asked, leaning back on his hands.

“Yep! Let's see... woof... Rose is three corridors down in that direction, probably lying on a bed or something, and Dave is a row over from that!”

“Wow, that's pretty cool!” John said, his voice light.

“Yeah! It's like I can see where they went, or something! I don't really get it, but it's really useful!”

“Awesome.”

Jade paused, then rolled over onto her stomach, frowning at him. “What's wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing's wrong!” John replied hastily, waving his hands. “Everyone is back and we're all together and we're all god tier and you're more powerful than anyone we could face...”

“Is that it?” Jade sighed, then smiled, moving over the bed to hug him around the waist. “Oh, John! You can do some really really awesome stuff, too, remember? Woof woof!”

“I know it's silly...” he admitted, shaking his head and smiling wryly. “It's just... Well, I guess I kinda got used to being the god tier one out of us, you know? And now not only am I just normal compared to everyone else, but you can do so much more – hell, you can do everything I can at this stage...”

Jade giggled, petting his back. “Aww, that is silly! But I do understand, woof.” She paused, then sat up properly, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed next to John. She took his hand. “Tell you what – I'll make it up to you!”

John blinked. “How?”

Jade grinned mischeviously, then leaned forward, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Done that, she giggled loudly, woofing slightly at the end.

John chuckled. “Well, that does make me feel a bit better...”

“Oh, I'm not done yet...” She grinned again, then leaned forward to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

Her lips were soft and pliable, moving softly against his own. He'd never kissed a girl before, and it was obvious that Jade didn't have any more experience – their glasses knocked and it was a bit wetter than he had expected (though maybe that was normal?). But as Jade pulled away he had to admit that it had felt very, very good.

Jade smiled again, a little more shyly. “Okay?”

John thought. On one hand...this was bad, wasn't it? They were siblings! Sorta. Kinda? But it wasn't like they had grown up together or anything... And he and Jade had been friends for so long, it was so weird to think of her as a sister! In fact, he had actually even kinda maybe had a bit of a crush on her a while ago. He'd thought he was over that by now, but Jade was just so pretty and nice and definitely did not feel like his sister.

Jade was beginning to look more worried. “John?”

He looked away, a hand to his cheek. “I dunno...”

“Eh?” He glanced over and Jade was looking at him with wide eyes, her white ears drooping.

He nodded seriously. “Yeah. I mean, for something like this, you'd have to do a lot to make up for it, and I'm not sure...”

There was a pause, and then with a shriek Jade tackled him down onto the beg, shifting so they were lying along it, and straddled him. “Jooohn! Geeeeeeze!”

“Geeeeeeeeeeze!” John teased back, laughing.

“Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze, woof!” Jade shook her head, her long, messy hair falling towards John. “Seriously! You have a pretty girl willing to do anything you want and you're playing around?!”

“A-anything...?” John blinked, face going red.

Jade smirked. “You did say I'd have to do a lot to make up for it, right?” she replied, putting a hand on one hip and pursing her lips in an exaggerated sexy pose. John couldn't help but burst out laughing, and though Jade first cried “Hey!” she was soon laughing, as well.

“But seriously...” Jade finally said, “tell my anything you want and I'll do it!”

“Um...” John blushed again. All of a sudden his mind was blank. It wasn't like he didn't know _anything_ about sex, but he still felt pretty insecure. The only things he could think of were way too over the top, and he could never even _say_ anything like that, let alone order Jade to do them. “Like...what?”

“Woof. Like...” John realised with a start that Jade was blushing, too. “Tell me to take my clothes off?”

John's eyes widened. “Um, yeah. Do that.”

“Hehe, pervert,” Jade said. She took off her glasses, placing them carefully on a table by the bed. It was strange to see Jade without them, but not at all bad. Then, as John requested, she grabbed the edge of the top of her hoodie, trying to pull it over her head. It turned out to be surprisingly difficult, as Jade struggled with the tight material, periodically grunting and woofing.

“Do you...?” John reached forward, helping Jade to pull the top over her head and arms. Eventually, they managed it.

“Woof!” Jade cried. “Okay!”

But John, now that the top was out of the way, was suddenly distracted by the sight of Jade's bare chest. It appeared the god tier outfit hadn't come with a bra, and her small, pale breasts were fully on display. His face flushed bright red to see them, but he couldn't look away from the pink nubs.

For a few moments Jade shyly let him look, and then began to pull off her skirt as well, much more easily this time. John watched, transfixed, as each extra inch of beautiful smooth skin was revealed, ending in a dusting of dark curly hair just hiding what was behind there and, oh wow...

Jade tossed the skirt away, then kicked off her shoes. She was beginning to pull off the socks that came up just past her knee when John stopped her.

“Um...you can keep the socks.”

Jade grinned at him. “You like them?” She ran her hands over her thighs, tracing her thumbs around the top of the socks.

“Erm...” To be honest, he'd said it more because he felt like he should say something than for any other reason, but they did look very nice on her. “Yes?”

“Then I will!” With that, Jade moved back over to John, sitting on his lap. John swallowed, unsure where to look.

“Um...what now?” he asked.

“Woof...I think you take your clothes off, now. If you want to!”

John glanced away. “You want to see me?”

Jade leaned closer, pecking his lips again. “Of course I do, woof! You're so cute, John!”

“I'm not cute,” John complained, even as he removed his glasses as well. “Am I?”

“Sorry, John, but you're one hundred percent totally cute!”

“I thought this was supposed to be about cheering me up...” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it away glaring half-heartedly at Jade.

Jade giggled, leaning down to hug around his chest. Her bare chest brushed against his and he swallowed again. “Hehe, sorry! You're totally right, I should be saying you're...manly! And totally sexy, woof!”

“Well, it doesn't work if I know you're just saying it...”

“I do mean it.” She touched her nose to his with a smile.

 _She's still just saying it..._ John told himself, but he was a bit more comfortable as he took off his shoes and socks and then his pants. Like Jade, his outfit had not come with any underwear, and soon he was just as naked as she.

He glanced over at Jade – she was staring at him openly, looking at him up and down. As he watched, her gaze drifted lower, until she realised he was looking and looked away, blushing. “W-woof...!”

“No! I was doing just the same thing, before...” Tentatively, he touched her arms. “Um... shall we kiss?”

“Yes!” Jade said, turning to him again and nodded excitedly.

John settled back onto the bed and Jade above him, pressing their lips together. It was such a weird experience, even though it wasn't all that different to what he'd expected. Jade wasn't the elegantly beautiful, confident Liv Tyler or any of the other actresses John had admired, but she was cute and fun and just being around her made him so happy. As she kissed him, she moved around, touching her hand to his cheek and then his hair, or to his chest. She had a tendency to lick at his lips in a way that was oddly endearing, and every now and then a little snuffling or whining sound emitting from her that John had to admit was plainly adorable.

Before they had been kissing long, he touched a hand to her bare side. Jade jumped, yelping. Curious, John touched it again, and again she jerked away. A devious grin spread across his face, and before Jade could protest he was digging his hands into both of her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

Jade shrieked, falling backwards almost immediately so John was leaning over her instead, rolling around in laughter. “S-Stop...!” she gasped, trying in vain to swat at his hands.

“I thought you said you'd do anything I wanted...?”

“U-unfair...!” Finally she managed to grab his wrists, glaring at him. “Woof! You're doing it wrong!”

“I think I'm the judge of that!”

“Jooooohn...”

Jade shifted slightly, and John suddenly became very aware of how very naked he was. And how very naked Jade was. And how very close they were to one another. He flushed in embarrassment, feeling himself respond to their closeness. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to go back to kissing her or just run away.

“John...” Jade reached out to touch his cheek, gesturing him closer. His decision made for him, John leaned forward, kissing her again. It was a little slower this time, more deliberate. Jade's tongue worked its way into his mouth and he allowed it, swirling his own tongue against hers. He had to admit that this was a lot more enjoyable than he other alternative.

Tentatively, John traced his hand downwards, over Jade's collar. He was pretty sure he was meant to do this. Reaching his destination, his hand cupped Jade's breast. It was so warm and round against his palm... Jade murmured against his lip, and he touched a finger to her nipple. Immediately she groaned, shuddering against him. John's mouth went dry, his dick hardening swiftly. He touched it again, and Jade whimpered, curling her arms around him and holding him to her even tighter.

“Y-yeah...woof that's good...” Jade breathed, voice unusually high-pitched.

Gog, he was so hard right now... John clenched his eyes shut, already feeling himself rub against Jade's crotch. At the feeling, they both gasped, squirming at the sensation. This was so different to the few times he had jerked himself off – Jade was warm and soft and hearing her enjoying herself was so, so gogdamn sexy...

“Sh-should I...?”

“Yeah! Yeah, keep doing that, woof...”

The woofing should not be sexy. And yet, apparently, it was, and as she let out the sound he grinded against her again, even harder. But as Jade moaned in delight, he found he didn't really care to think about it. She pressed upwards, grinding against him in turn, and he hastened to set up a rhythmic motion with her. They rubbed against each other, a familiar pressure building in John that was greater than any he'd felt before. He was just so hot, and every time Jade moaned it just sent this spark of electricity through him and into his dick, and...

He abruptly remembered his hand and tweaked Jade's nipple again, harder than before in his haste. As he did so, she let out such a loud cry that John couldn't take it anymore, release overcoming him as he came over her stomach.

The pleasure receded slowly and he breathed out, eyes still clenched shut. He wanted nothing more than to lie down at the moment, but there was still something he needed to do.

He opened his eyes again, and shared a look with Jade. Even just looking at her flushed and lax face was enough to cause a stab of desire in him again. Apparently sick of waiting, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her pussy, his fingers against her clit.

Stumbling a little, he attempted to mimic the movements she was urging him into. _She's probably telling me to do what makes her feel good..._ And oh gog, the image of Jade sprawled out on her bed touching herself was just so hot, and then she was actually coming, and that was even hotter.

Finally she began to relax and John flopped down onto the bed beside her, turning onto his side. After a few moments, she did the same, eyes flickering as she opened them to him lazily.

“Sooooo...?”

“So...what?” John said, unsure.

“Have I made it up to you, woof?”

John blinked, and then grinned. “I dunno – I think a few more times might help...”

Jade giggled, rolling her eyes, and John couldn't help but laugh as well. It seemed Jade really was always able to cheer him up after all.


End file.
